Rebellion
by TryingNotToFall
Summary: Hana Fujihashi is a trouble-making rebel. Along with Lina, her Chara, she pulls pranks, talks back to teachers, and tarnishes the beloved Fujihashi name. After meeting the Guardians, though, will she continue to cause havoc, or will she realize that making friends is better than pranking friends? Gradual KukaiXOC R&R please! /ON HIATUS/
1. Super-glue

**Hello! This is Melody! This is my first story, so please no flaming. Only constructive criticism, please! Also, half of the credit goes to my cousin, Sarah, who came up with the idea, plot, and characters for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I'm not that awesome yet.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I woke up to a six-inch midget jumping up and down on my head.

"Wake up! Wake up! First day of school!" Lina sang.

I groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. "Good morning, Lina."

Let me explain: Lina is my Guardian Chara. She's my would-be-self. Basically, whatever your Chara is, that's your dream. Lina is a rebellious person, full of mischief and pranks. She also looks rebellious, with bright red hair and a black messenger hat, a red t-shirt and a black leather mini-skirt, silver chains, and black combat boots. Yup, Lina's my little kick-ass buddy.

"How's the she-monster?" I asked in a low voice.

Lina immediately sobered. "She wants to give you another lecture."

I groaned. The she-monster, my mom, was fond of giving lectures while _I_ was fond of blatantly ignoring them.

I left the warm comfort of my bed and entered my giant walk-in closet. Oh, yeah, my family was filthy rich. Honestly, I didn't really care. All money did was turn you into a greedy pig.

I grabbed my Seiyo school uniform ad quickly changed. I did my hair and made sure not a speck was out of place. My mom would have a fit if I looked anything less than perfect.

I turned to Lina. "Time to enter hell."

She grimaced sympathetically. I walked downstairs to my mom's study and knocked on the polished mahogany door.

"Enter." She called. I rolled my eyes. What, did she think this was a movie or something?

"Hi mom." I greeted her.

"Hana," She said sharply. "I will be treated with the utmost respect. You need to call me Mother."

I sighed. "Yes, Mother."

"Now, Hana, today you are starting your first day at Seiyo Academy." _No shit, Sherlock. _"Remember, you are better than everyone else. You are my daughter and I expect nothing but the best from you. Uphold the Fujihashi motto: _win no matter the cost, no matter the consequences._"

I laughed. "You make it sound like its a war."

Mother eyed me coolly. "It is Hana, it is."

I suddenly felt nervous. "I... um... first day... busy... bye!" I bolted outside and didn't stop until I ran out the front door. I raised an eyebrow at Lina.

"Is it me or does she get crazier every day?"

Lina shrugged helplessly. I sighed and began the long walk to Seiyo Academy.

* * *

I headed towards the Main Office to figure out my schedule. Once inside, I spotted an elderly receptionist with gaudy pink glasses.

I smiled sweetly. "Excuse me, ma'am? I'm the new student Hana Fujihashi. I was wondering which class I'm in."

Lina laughed. "Ah, it's your goody-two-shoe's act."

"Shut it." I hissed.

The receptionist typed something into the computer in front of her. "Hana Fujihashi. You are in the Star Class."

I thanked her, then exited the office. Instead of going to my class, however, I ducked inside the nearest bathroom.

I had work to do.

I threw off my stuffy black blazer and switched my stiff button down for a white t-shirt that read 'Bite Me' in bright red script. I wrapped a silver chain belt around my red plaid skirt. I yanked off chunky Mary Jane's and pulled on my black and red paint-splattered sneakers. Releasing my slightly-curly chocolate hair loose from it's immaculate French braid, I used my tie (which matched my skirt) to hold my hair in a loose ponytail, letting the soft curls fall just past my shoulders. I swiped mascara on my lashes, enhancing hazel-green eyes. For the finishing touch, I let a smirk twist my lips.

"Lookin' good." Lina giggled. She pouted when I gestured to a black pouch on my belt, though.

"Do I have to?" She whined. "It's so stuffy in there."

I sighed. "Lina, you know the drill. We can't take the chance of another Egg Bearer spotting you."

Lina sulked as she slowly flew into the pouch. "Fine, but you're Chara Changing with me later!"

I grinned. "I'd love to."

Quickly stuffing my discarded clothes inside my bag, I made my way to a wooden door with a large gold star sticker. I rolled my eyes. What was this, kindergarten? I knocked loudly. A slightly disheveled man opened the door.

"Ah, come in, come in!" He beamed. "You must be Fujihashi-san! It is such a pleasure to meet you! I am Nikaidou-sensei!"

I shuddered. How is it possible to be that happy?

"Eh, Fujihashi-san, you are not wearing your uniform correctly." Nikaidou commented.

"Yep, I know." I nodded.

"Ahem, do you mind changing?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I smirked

He glared at me. "That was an order."

Ooh. What's _he _got up his ass?

"Yeah, well, ya see, I've got a slight problem with taking orders and authority in general." I said, mock-seriously.

"Fix your uniform!" He snarled. Damn, I was good at pushing peoples' buttons. Either that or Nikaidou was bipolar.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. I could tell Lina was laughing her head off in her pouch.

He took a deep, _deep_ breath. Idly, I noticed the twenty-something students in the room staring at me in open-mouthed shock.

Nikaidou forced a smile back on his face. "Alright then, Fujihashi-san. Can you tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

I turned to the class and plastered a fake grin on.

"I am, like, so happy to be here!" I gushed. "It's, like, been my dream since, like, forever to go to a school just like Seiyo. It's so, like, great an-"

"Enough!" Nikaidou hissed. He pointed a finger at an empty desk next to a short blond girl. "Your seat is next to Mashiro-san. Please sit down now."

I smiled. "No problem, Nikai-kun."

I sauntered over to my seat and plopped down. A pink haired girl turned in her seat and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Amu Hinamori."

I stared at her hand until she awkwardly pulled it back, then I flicked my gaze back to her face.

"Sup? I'm Hana Fujihashi."

"I'm Rima Mashiro." The blond chibi next to me piped up.

"Charmed." I drawled. I slouched in my seat and ignored their attempts at drawing me into conversation. What can I say? I'm socially awkward.

* * *

After a mind-numbing lesson about... something, I sprang out of my seat as soon as the lunch bell rang. I hurried outside and sat under a huge sakura tree.

"Lina," I sing-songed. "You can come out now."

Lina flew out of the pouch, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Ah, that was a nice nap."

I smirked. "Ready to Chara Change?"

"Hell yeah!"

Now, let me explain something. When I Chara-Change with Lina, I become more... devious. It helps when I'm pulling pranks. It also helps when I need to escape from X-Eggs, but that's a different story.

"Chara Change!" Lina cried. Red streaks appeared in my hair.

I turned to Lina. "Wanna do the super-glue prank?"

She nodded, smirking. I grabbed a tube of super-glue from my bag (I have _everything_ in there) and hurried to the classroom. Making sure no one was inside, I spread glue on the inside of the door frame and covered the lock with glue. Slowly, I eased the door shut. I waited a little bit, then tried the door. It was stuck tight. I grinned.

"Another prank successful."

Lina giggled.

I ran back outside and waited until the bell rang, then I slowly walked to the Star class. When I saw the large crowd milling around, I put on a confused expression. I tapped a girl on the shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Nikaidou-sensei can't get the door open." She informed me. I stopped a laugh bubbling inside my chest.

Before I could say anything, Nikaidou-sensei gave up.

"Alright, everyone is dismissed early since something is wrong with the door."

Everyone cheered, happy to get out of school an hour early. I couldn't stop the laughter anymore, so I ran outside and collapsed near the sakura tree. I laughed until my sides ached, then laughed harder when I heard Lina's giggles.

"That was awesome!" I said, grinning.

Lina nodded furiously. "It was, it was. I wonder what we should do for our next prank."

"I don't think you should pull another prank."

I whipped my head around. Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, a purple-haired boy, a pigtailed kid, and a russet-haired jock stood behind me. They all had Charas. Purple-hair had two and Amu had _four_.

They knew that I was the one who was the mastermind behind the prank _and _they could see Lina. I said the first thing that popped into my mind:

"Shit."


	2. No fucking shit!

**WHOO! It's 2:52 AM and I've just finished this chapter in one sitting! Go me! Anyways, read and review, please.**

**Love it, hate it, like it, or screw it?**

**Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

_They knew that I was the one who was the mastermind behind the prank and they could see Lina. I said the first thing that popped into my mind:_

_"Shit."_

* * *

"That's not a nice word!" Pigtails admonished.

"I'm sorry, does it look like I give a flying fuck?" I snapped back. Pigtails huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yo! I'm Kukai Souma!" The jock grinned. "The purple one is Nagihiko Fujisaki and that's Yaya Yuiki."

"Do you know about Charas and Heart's Eggs?" Amu asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm convinced that the small person floating next to me is a flying poodle." Lina sniggered at the blush Amu was trying valiantly to hide.

"Oh, well, um..." Amu scratched her neck nervously.

"My God, woman, spit it out!" I scowled.

"What Amu is trying so eloquently ask is if you'd like to join the Guardians." Rima said.

I stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"The Guardians are a group of students, us, who are charged to protect the students and watch out for their well-fare." Nagihiko interjected.

I raised an eyebrow. "And... ?"

"Each Gaurdian has a Chara. We'll show you!" Yaya chirped. "Come on out, Pepe-tan!"

"Yesh, desu!" A tiny voice squeaked. A small babyish Chara popped out from behind her. "Hi! I'm Pepe, desu!"

"This is Daichi." Kukai brought out a Chara with turquoise hair and a star clip.

"Kusukusu." Rima introduced her clown Chara.

"Rhythm is my Chara." Nagihiko smiled, pointing to a small break dancer.

"Yo!" The Chara shot me a thumbs up.

"Um, this is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia." Amu pointed to a cheerleader, artist, housewife, and singer.

I nodded sagely. "Tell me, do you suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder?" Lina smothered another snicker.

"No!" Amu cried.

I shrugged. "If you say so."

"Anyways, would you like to join the Guardians?" Kukai asked.

"Mmm... nah."

"Why not?!" Yaya shouted. Lina flew into Yaya's face.

"Listen, if Hana says no, she means it!" Lina said.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"But, we were going to teach you about X-Eggs and Character Transformation!" Yaya continued doggedly.

"I already know what they are, thanks." I sniffed.

Amu, who hadn't been paying attention, started to blush madly. "I-Ikuto!"

I turned to see a blue-haired teenager in an obvious Chara Change. He had black cat ears and a tail.

"Amu." He purred. Jumping down, he wound his arm around her neck and bit her ear.

"Am I the only one who finds this scene slightly disturbing?" I wondered amidst Amu's yells.

"I've been bothered by this since I first met Ikuto." Rima grumbled.

"Amu," Ikuto sighed. "Although I know how much you've missed me, this is only a part of my job."

"Job...?"

Ikuto smirked. "Yes, job." Raising his arm, a huge swarm of X-Eggs flew over and began to shoot dark energy at us. The energy hit everyone except me, paralyzing their bodies.

I scoffed. "So much for being Guardians."

Lina grinned at me. "Are we gonna-"

"Yep." I nodded. "I haven't done it in a while anyways."

I strode forward and took a deep breath.

"My own heart: unlock!" I shouted. A dazzling light shielded me from everyone's eyes. I brought Lina, who was inside her Egg, closer and closed my eyes as she melted into my chest. My hair was streaked with red and tied into two low pigtails. A black messenger cap with silver studs on the brim covered my head. A red shirt and black leather vest appeared on my torso. A black leather miniskirt with a silver studded red belt settled around my hips. Black finger-less glove that only went to the wrist appeared on my right hand. Silver chains about the size of ropes wound around my lower left arm. Lastly, black knee high combat boots appeared.

I struck a pose, crossing my arms. "Character Transformation: Rebel Fighter."

"No way! Hana, you can Character Transform?!" I heard Amu shout.

"No fucking shit!" I yelled back. Ikuto cocked his head, studying me carefully.

"So, you're an Egg-Bearer?"

"I hate how you people state the obvious." I groaned. "Whatever, let's start this party!"

Ikuto sneered. "As you wish." With another wave of his arm, the X-Eggs shot forward, this time aiming for me.

"Fighting Skill!" I shouted, blasting red energy at the Eggs, delaying their attack. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ikuto trying to sneak away.

"Like hell you will." I muttered. "Silver Chains!" Chains appeared and lashed Ikuto to a nearby tree, tying him up.

While I was distracted, a X-Egg shot a bolt of black energy at me. I screamed in pain and shock as it slashed a deep wound on my arm.

"It just got personal, bitches." I snarled. "Dark Blade!" Two twin knives appeared in my hands; one with a red hilt, the other black. I blocked the energy the Eggs were shooting at me and quickly began to use my knives to batter them until they were all wobbling in the air, clearly exhausted.

"Silver Chains!" I cried again. The chains flew and grouped the Eggs together.

I thrust the knives into two sheaths on my belt. I concentrated and raised my arm, pointing to the X-Eggs.

"Rebellious Spirit!" I shouted. A blazing beam of energy consumed the Eggs and purified them, turning them back to Heart's Eggs. They scattered and flew away, searching for their owners.

Turning to Ikuto, I found my chains on the ground and him nowhere in sight.

"Fuck." I cursed. I ended the Transformation and went to help the Gaurdians. The paralysis seemed to be wearing off now that the X-Eggs were gone.

I grabbed Kukai's hand first and yanked him to his feet. He grinned easily at me. "That was great! I've never seen someone take on such a large group of X-Eggs and win!"

I shrugged, wincing at the burning sensation the large cut from the Eggs made. "Well, you know, I still got it."

Nagihiko pulled Rima to her feet, then turned to me. "Also, you're the only one aside from Amu who can purify Eggs."

I smirked. "I know, I'm just that awesome."

Yaya jumped on me, squealing with happiness.

"Ow, OW! Watch the arm!" I cried.

Amu looked at me with concern written on her face. "We need to get you to the Royal Garden to fix that wound."

I nodded reluctantly. I hated accepting help, but this time I had no choice. I stumbled forwards, suddenly tired.

"Whoa, there." A strong hand kept me from falling flat on my face. I looked up at Kukai's worried face. He set my uninjured arm around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around my waist, steadying me.

"What are you doing?" I protested. "I can walk by myself!"

He shook his head at me. "No you can't, so stop your yammering before I carry you."

I ceased my complaints, settling for angry muttering as we walked into a huge gorgeous greenhouse.

"Amu-chan!" A feminine-looking blond boy stood up from the table, shocked by the sight of us. I guess I'd be surprised too if my friends dragged an injured stranger with them.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu looked at him with a reddening face. He gave her a small but powerful smile. It oozed with innocence and sparkles.

"That's some scary shit right there." I muttered to Kukai. I ignored his confused look and cleared my throat loudly, trying to stop their idiotic blushing.

"Don't mind me." I drawled sarcastically. "I'm imaginary. And the blood dripping from my arm? Totally fake."

They turned to me, realizing that my cut was indeed dripping blood. The blond boy grabbed a first aid kit and hurried over. He snapped it open and pulled out a cloth and disinfecting solution. I watched interestedly as he wiped of the blood and began to pour the solution into the cut. I hissed in pain.

"Fuck, what the hell is that? Acid?"

"Calm down," He said, glancing up at me with peculiar ruby eyes. "My name is Tadase Hitori."

"I'm Hana." I stated simply. Lina popped out from behind me, smiling. "And this is Lina."

He seemed surprised. "You have a Chara?" He asked, wrapping gauze around my arm.

I waved dismissively. "Go ask your friends."

He walked over to the other Gaurdians while I sat there, bored.

He returned a few minutes later with a prince Chara trailing after him.

"This is Kiseki." He said. Kiseki swelled up.

"Commoner! You are another servant! Bow down to me and show your respect!"

I flicked him on the forehead, sending him flying away. "Calm yourself, midget prince."

Tadase turned. A crown had suddenly appeared on his head. "Prince? I am no mere prince! I am a king! BOW DOWN TO ME!"

I took a subtle step back. "Yeah, okay."

He calmed down and blushed. "I'm sorry, whenever I hear the word prince, I Chara Change with Kiseki."

"That sucks." I sympathized.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to join the Guardians. I know the others already asked you, but I was hoping you'd reconsider."

I tapped my chin. "Will I get a chance to kick that Ikuto guy's ass?"

Tadase nodded wordlessly. I smiled.

"Then I'm in. But maybe you should make me an honorary member. A troublemaker like me in the Guardians? That's pure irony." I snickered.

He agreed and went to tell everyone the good news. I watched Amu and Tadase blushing and stammering, Rima and Nagihiko arguing, and Kukai laughing as he watched Yaya stuff her face with sweets.

I mentally sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Click the goddamn review button, please!**


	3. Crepe

**Gomenasai! I'm so sorry for not updating in a month! I had a slight problem where everything I wrote came out choppy. I apologize!**

**On a completely unrelated side note, I learned a new word: brouhaha. I love that word! Look it up if you don't know what it means.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Read and review, please.**

* * *

"No way in hell."

"Come on! Please?"

"N-fucking-O"

"Why not?"

"You want me to get out of my nice, warm bed to go hunt for X-Eggs with the Guardians, that's why."

"I'll buy you ice-cream!"

"Nope."

"Crepe?"

"...Fine."

"Yay! Meet us by the park!"

I hung up and sighed. Stupid Amu. Stupid Guardians. Stupid crepe obsession.

"Hehehehe. You got bribed by crepe!" Lina snickered.

I glared. "Shut it. You have to go too."

"I don't care."

"Whatever. Can you go check on Mom? See if she's awake."

Lina nodded and flew out the door. Grumbling, I crawled out of bed and stumbled into my bathroom. I quickly undressed and leaped into the shower, letting the hot water wake me up.

When I was finished, I wrapped myself in my black terry-cloth bathrobe and examined the gash on my arm. It was healing nicely, so I simply stuck on a large band-aid.

I looked through my closet and yanked out a bright red tank top that read 'Anarchy' in large black letters, distressed black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots. I quickly dressed and piled red and black jelly bracelets on my wrist. I French-braided my hair and tied it off with a red hair tie. Choosing a small red messenger bag, I shoved in my phone, wallet, Lina's Egg and my iPod.

Lina zoomed back in the room. "The she-monster is awake." She reported. "You'll have to leave the other way."

"Okay then, Chara Change!"

I climbed out my window and swung down from a large tree. I undid the Chara Change and ran to the public park, which wasn't very far.

"Hey, over here!" I turned and saw the Guardians sans Amu standing near the benches.

"Hey." I greeted them as Lina flew away to join the other Charas. "Where's Amu?"

"Right here!" Amu ran towards us. She panted for breath. "Sorry! I had to drop off Ami at her friend's house!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get cracking. I didn't get out of bed for nothing."

"Alright. So we're going to hunt in pairs." Tadase said. "Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san, Fujihashi-san and Souma-kun, and Yuiki-san will come with Amu-chan and I."

"Why do I have to go with Fujisaki?" Rima grumbled.

"Because with anyone else you wouldn't do anything." Amu replied promptly.

I rolled my eyes again. "C'mon! Lets go!" I grabbed Kukai's hand and dragged him away.

"We'll meet back in a couple of hours!" I tossed over my shoulder.

* * *

"This is stupid." I grumbled. "We've been at this for an hour and haven't found a single thing."

I flopped down on a bench and sighed.

"I agree." Kukai said. He plopped down next to me. Our Charas went off to do who-knows-what.

"Sooo..." I trailed off, wanting to end an oncoming awkward silence.

"Oh, hey!" Kukai sat up. "I have a question for you. Why do you have a purification move in your Transformation? I mean, Amu has one because she's the holder of the Humpty Lock. But why do you have one?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "Lina and I aren't sure, but we have a theory. One of the things I hate most are weak people. People who give up their dreams because they're too weak to fight for them. Lina says I channel all of my anger through Rebellious Spirit, thus giving the move enough strength to purify the X-Eggs."

"Huh," Kukai said thoughtfully. "That makes sense."

"Yep." I nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Kukai wanted to know.

"We sh-" I was cut off by a wolf-whistle. I looked up to see several teenage boys leering at me.

"Hey, beautiful." The boy who whistled winked at me, trying to act suave. He looked to be a few years older than me. "Why don't you come with us for a little... fun?"

I recoiled, disgusted. Kukai stepped in front of me.

"How about you leave and don't bother us?" He snapped.

"I don't think I asked you. You should learn to respect your betters."

Kukai scoffed. "Betters?"

The teen advanced. "Boys, I think this guy wants to be taught a lesson."

The group of teens started to crowd around us. The leader swung a fist, only to have Kukai deflect it.

"Don't worry, Hana! I'll protect you." Kukai told me. Hearing those words, I snapped.

"I don't," I punched the leader in the gut. "Need to be," I stomped on his foot. "Protected!" I drove my elbow into his face and heard a satisfying crunch when his nose broke. He stumbled back, clutching at his nose.

"Stay back!" I shoved Kukai to the side. I studied the other teens, who all glared at me lividly. There were five, which wasn't much.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Come at me, dipshits."

They snarled at me. Three guys ran at me while the other two headed towards Kukai.

One teen, a boy with orange hair, tried to punch me in the face. Dodging, I pivoted on my heel and kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious. The other two came at me at the same time. I backflipped out of the way and watched them crash in to each other. One guy immediately sprang back up and aimed a clumsy kick at my side. I dodged it and smirked as it sailed harmlessly by. I raised my fists in an offensive stance and sent my attacker a barrage of blows. He covered his face against the attack and cowered. Feeling sorry for him, I jabbed him in the back of the neck, aiming for a cluster of nerves. Emitting a groan, he fell like a sack of bricks.

I smirked, satisfied with myself. I turned to assist Kukai only to see him shaking out his fist and his attackers crumpled at his feet.

"Nice." I commented.

"Thanks. How did you learn to fight like that?" Kukai asked me.

"Well, my mom forced me to take gymnastics for six years, which is where I got my flexibility. As for learning how to fight, I used to roam the streets at night, so I picked up a few tricks."

"Cool. So, what do we do with them?" Kukai nudged a guy with his foot.

"Leave 'em." I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm too lazy to get the police on their sorry asses."

"Okay, if you say so." Kukai checked his watch. "We'd better head back to the park."

* * *

We walked back to the park, only to be glomped by a hyperactive Yaya.

"Kukai! Hana-tan!" Yaya whined. "I missed you!"

I felt my eye twitch. "Yaya, calm the fuck down. It's only been a couple of hours."

"Fujihashi-san. Did you find anything?" Tadase asked.

I smirked. "Nah, we were to busy being attacked by a gang."

Everyone stared at me. "What?!"

I turned and began my walk home. "Later, skaters."

"Oooh, suspenseful ending." Lina snickered.

I laughed, the stopped abruptly as a thought came to me. I felt myself growing angry.

"I still didn't get my crepe!" I growled.

Lina laughed the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. The ending sucked. Whatever. Please leave a review. They're like... um... the Nagihiko to my inner Rima. (Sorry, I'm a Rimahiko fan.)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Dear readers,**

First off, let me apologize for not updating in two months. I've been very busy, with school, guitar & vocal lessons, and personal problems at home.

BUT, you probably don't want to hear my excuses, so let me tell you a few things:

-Yes, I WILL be completing _Rebellion._ I just don't know when.

-I might start writing some other stories, so I'm sorry if _Rebellion _doesn't get updated for a while.

So... yeah. _Rebellion_ will be put on an unofficial half-hiatus!

Ja ne,

Sarah (TNTF)


End file.
